Halo Constellations
by VirgoHenderson
Summary: An original story about five girls who are destined to protect the Universal God Chaos against a celestial who wishes to rearrange the order of the Zodiacs, both eastern and western.


_"Where am I?" _ The eyes of a young woman look all around only to find empty space. She took three steps forward, or was it backward? Left? Right? In this space, her sense of direction was just as lost as she was. _"Hello? Can someone help me?" _ She called out. Her only answer was an echo… or so she thought.

_"…me…" _A faint voice called out, _"Help…."_ The young girl ran in the direction of the voice, or at least she hoped she was going the right way. _"Help…. Please…" _the voice was getting louder as she ran. _"HELP!" _ The girl stopped in front of two glass spheres, unprepared for what she was seeing.

Two young maidens were trapped; one awake and one asleep. The one who was awake looked to be older with her almond shaped, golden colored eyes. Her hair was golden blond as it floated in abnormal suspension in the sphere. Peach skin that resembled sakura petals in bloom, were draped in a light lavender and gold silk dress. The maiden who slept looked to be of the same age as the girl who ran to them. She had longer silver hair, decorated with braids and cherry pink ribbons that matched her dress. Under it all, pale pink skin hid from the world. _"Who…? Who are you?"_

"_Please help me…"_ The golden hair girl reached out to her with a pleading look in her eyes. As both girls reached out to each other, the silver haired girl began to awaken. She looked to over to the other two who were about to make contact and an alarm rang in her mind.

"_Myou, no!" _the once slumbering maiden yelled out. Myou looked in the Silver Maiden's direction and realized that she was looking at herself. Unfortunately, it was too late. The Golden Maiden reached out for Myou's neck and tightened her grip. The Silver haired Myou panicked as the action was played out before her; her brown haired counterpart was going to die by her sister's hand. _"Kyou, stop! If you kill her, you'll…"_

"_I know exactly what I'm doing Myou!" _Kyou snapped at her sister. _"Your betrayal against me resulted in this!" _Kyou's face was contorted in anger, the complete opposite of her pleading face from earlier. _"You both will die in this dimension!"_ As Kyou tightened her grip around the neck of brown haired Myou, the effects of asphyxiation began to emerge in the Silver Myou.

"_Celeste… please…." _Silver Myou begged to a person who wasn't there. _"Please… help… I know you're there…"_

A white cat ear twitched in the morning sun. A white cat awoke to her owner struggling in her sleep. "Myou… daijyoubu?" the cat asked. She was worried since Myou was clawing at an invisible hand around her neck.

_Celeste… please… _Silver Myou's voice reached the cat's ears as she looked upon her Master.

"I'm coming Hime." Celeste's forehead started to glow with a five pointed star; each point colored to represent the elements: red, blue, yellow, green and silver. Celeste touched her lit forehead to Myou's and entered a state of trance. Celeste used her powers to astroproject herself into the dimension Myou stumbled into. Instead of keeping the form of a cat she took on her anthromorphic form. White hair tied in a ponytail floated behind her as her body donned a blue dress that stopped mid-thigh. _"Myou!" _Celeste called out. Her white eyes scanned the perimeter and found nothing. She took a deep breath and concentrated on Myou. A light emitted from her forehead again as a silver ribbon stretched out in front of her. _"Myou…"_ Celeste grabbed onto the ribbon, instantly teleporting to her princess. The scene that was displayed before her eyes shook her to her core. _"Kyou?!" _Celeste was outrage by the elder princess's behavior. _"Let her go!" _Celeste demanded with pure rage. She prepared an energy blast in her right hand to strike Kyou down.

"_Celeste, you are nothing more than a servant who sleeps with our brother for his enjoyment. Who are you to give orders to me?" _Kyou gave Celeste a snide glare as she continued the act of murder towards her sister. Celeste grit her teeth in anger; Kyou's words struck a nerve harder than she imagined.

"_Let her go!" _Celeste charged forward to save Myou from her sister's clutches. The energy saved to her right hand was used on Kyou's forearms to force her grip. As she expected, Kyou let go of Myou; within that instant, Celeste grabbed the Brown haired Myou. Celeste checked her breathing and she was instantly relieved. Myou was in stable condition, Celeste would have to do something about the bruising, but Myou was okay. Celeste glared at Kyou; she did not look the least bit remorseful of the deed she committed, instead she smirked like a cat who has captured its prey. _"You… I have grown up with you… protected you and your sister…."_

"_Fell in love with a man of higher status even though you know the King and Queen will not allow you to wed. Besides, aniki is only using you for pleasure." _Kyou interrupted her. Celeste was shaken yet again, but she did not falter.

Celeste raised her left hand and drew a five pointed star, with her right she encircled the star as her left hand wrote inscriptions in Chinese. _"You will be thrown farther into this dimension, Kyou. Not for insulting me, but for nearly killing your only sister. May the Supreme God Chaos have mercy on you." _As Celeste finished the inscriptions, her hands came together in Namaste Prayer. The circle encased Kyou and dragged her further into the white abyss. Celeste turned to the Silver hair Myou and smiled half-heartedly. _"I'm sorry that I sealed you away… it's for your safety. Kyou is further away from you Hime."_

Silver Myou wiped away her tears and smiled. _"Thank you Celeste… is that the me that was reincarnated?" _ Celeste nodded. _"I look nice with brown hair…" _She tried smiling but the pain showed. _"The memories and powers you sealed in me… will she regain them? Can we go back to how we were?"_

"_I'm sorry Hime… to protect you, to fight for you, you must stay here." _Celeste felt tears in her eyes and a heavy lump in her throat. _"We must go." _Celeste picked up the Brown haired Myou and disappeared.

"_Celeste! I want to fight with you!" _ Silver Myou's voice faded away as Celeste and Myou returned to their body. Celeste awoke from her trance and saw she was back in her animal form.

"Good Morning Celeste." Myou woke up as well and stroked the cat's back, receiving a purr in response. Celeste nuzzled her white body on Myou's body and the bruises on her neck disappeared without her noticing.

"Myou! Come down, breakfast is ready!" Myou's older brother, Seishou called her. She hopped out of her bed to change out of her pajamas and into her school uniform. A white collared shirt with red squares on each sleeve to indicate she was a senior in high school was tucked into her black pleated skirt. A high low black vest covered the top part of the white shirt and finally an ascott adorned with the school emblem.

"Coming!" Myou's feet could be heard on the second floor and towards the stairs before she slipped and fell on her behind. "Ow, ow, ow!" She cried out after reaching the final step.

"Are you okay Mimi-chan?" A sweet male voice asked as a hand reached out to her.

"Yue-kun…" Myou blushed to look up at a young man with blonde short hair, blue eyes hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. "Morning." She smiled with a light blush.

"Morning." He smiled at how quick Myou could forget about falling down the stairs. He felt very lucky to be with her and held onto her hand a little longer.

"Ahem!" Seishou interrupted Yue's thoughts. As an older brother, Seishou's instincts kicked in. "I hope you realize that I'm here and holding _my_ little sister's hand." Seishou's blue eyes penetrated Yue's as he pushed back his brown hair from his forehead.

"Oh, don't' worry aniki…" Yue smiled with mischievous intent in his eyes. He hugged Myou close to his body and kissed her in front of Seishou. Myou's face became cherry red and Seishou's face contorted to annoyance. "I will take good care of my precious little light."

"Who the hell is you aniki?!" Seishou raged. Celeste came down the stairs and landed on Seishou's shoulder. A mew sound escaped the white cat and Seishou calmed down a little. "Whatever, Myou, grab your breakfast and lunch. I'm tired of looking at this little bookworm."

"This little bookworm just bought your new book and number five in your fan club. You'd think you'd be a little more appreciative." Yue rolled his eyes as he grabbed a piece of toast from the table.

"Aniki, be nice." Myou intervened after recovering from Yue's kiss. She munched on her toast with omelet as she gave her brother the patented puppy eyes. Seishou was described as a grade A sucker when it comes to his younger sister, and when Myou pulled puppy eyes, he was far gone.

Seishou sighed putting a hand on his sister's head. "Fine, now get to school or you'll be late." Myou gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door with Yue. Seishou smiled with his left hand on his cheek, "I can't believe that brat wants to marry my angelic sister."

"Oh, don't be such an imoutokon." Celeste teased as she jumped down from Seishou's shoulder. She then changed into her anthromorphic form. Seishou gave her a hug and lifted her off the floor.

"I love it when we're alone." Seishou smiled as he kissed her. Celeste kissed him back with all of the love in her heart but suddenly stopped when Kyou's words rang in her mind. Seishou looked at her with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Kyou attacked Myou in the White abyss. If I wasn't there, both Myous would've been gone." Celeste's eyes teared up a bit, but she held back.

Seishou put her down and held her tightly. "Thank you honey." He whispered lightly into her ear. He stroked her back and could tell there was more, but that was for later. "Should we take off the seal?"

"No!" Celeste objected the idea. "If we do that, there would be no point to protect her! Kyou is still bitter and… and…" tears that were held back burst through the dam of will power "… she didn't even care that she was killing her own flesh and blood…." Celeste cried. "Myou wouldn't forgive herself if her memories returned to her…"

"Okay, okay baby, I understand…" Seishou couldn't take Celeste's tears. "We will continue to protect Myou." He kissed her forehead and looked into her teary eyes. "I can protect you both. I love you Celeste." He gave her a warm smile and she smiled back.

"I love you too, Seishou."

As promises were made, neither Guardian knew that Myou's life would change on her way to school…

To be continued..


End file.
